


Both Middle Fingers Up

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [85]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, gladio/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Both Middle Fingers Up

Gladio knew how badass you were; knew that when you set your mind to something, it would be an uphill battle trying to talk you out of it. That’s why he rarely tried talking you out of things -- he knew he’d lose, and probably get the silent treatment from you afterwards.

But there were certain things that he wasn’t willing to let you go through with. Namely, things that included you being the distraction for him and the others.

“I’m not letting you do that,” Gladio growled, his grip on your arm tightening. “What if something went wrong? What if I can’t get to you in time?”

You turned to the shield with a little smirk.

“I can tell you what you can do, Gladio,” you cooed. His amber eyes went wide, his grip on you loosening. “You can bury me with both middle fingers up.”


End file.
